Amor bajo fuego
by AnDRoCL
Summary: "En tiempos de guerra a las flores hay que cuidarlas..." - Harry y Hermione se internan en un mundo bélico espantoso. Al estar juntos, dependiendo el uno del otro, el amor aparece como un resplandor de esperanza. Two shots AU
1. Amor Bajo Fuego I

Hola mi gente!  
>He venido para compartir con ustedes una historia que escribí hace un tiempo. Es un two shots AU donde experimenté una temática totalmente diferente. Ya verán a lo que me refiero. Espero que les guste.<br>Gracias por leerme, chicos, en verdad. Un besote!  
>Buen viaje!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Amor Bajo Fuego<strong>

_Parte uno_

**A**penas sintió el orgasmo del sexo culminado y la falta de aliento estrujando sus pulmones, Harry se arrepintió de haberlo hecho tumbándose boca arriba en la cama. Su mente estaba lejos, su corazón palpitaba encerrado en su esqueleto pero sabía que sólo era por una persona que no estaba allí a su lado. Aquello lo llevó a suspirar con amargura. Se incorporó percibiendo el frío del piso bajo sus pies y miró por la ventana hacia la noche estrellada del cielo de Londres. Había extrañado su ciudad y su belleza estimulada por la penumbra. Había estado tan cerca de la muerte que sus pensamientos cobraron otra claridad, otra resolución a sus emociones y sentidos. Extrañaba a Hermione, extrañaba a esa mujer de carácter indómito y fuerza incontenible. Sin ella bien pudo morir, y que en ese instante ya agonizaba. Volvió la mirada hacia su prometida en matrimonio, desconociéndola. Ella dormitaba sobre el colchón con su cabello rojo extendido en la almohada, satisfecha de tenerlo cerca al fin, sin embargo era sólo su cuerpo, no su alma que volaba lejos hacia otro universo. Harry era materia ausente. Él sabía que había estado enamorado pero no hallaba en su interior ni una pizca de ese sentimiento que alguna vez creyó interminable. Todo había cambiado. Esa noche habían tenido sexo como bienvenida, como recuperación de la normalidad con ayuda de embistes y besos desordenados; pero después de ver la guerra de frente nada volvía a ser igual en una persona. Harry apretó los puños intentando no evocar esos días de sangre y llanto.

El moreno de ojos marítimamente verdes, llevaba cuatro años como camarógrafo de una importante cadena de televisión. Era uno de los mejores enviados especiales de la estación siendo asignado a lugares en conflicto como África y el Medio Oriente. Era un as con la cámara, capturaba imágenes imposibles para abrirle los ojos al mundo. Poseía un valor incomparable y un arrojo que sólo se desprende de la juventud plena y exitosa. A sus veintiocho años, Harry creía tener la vida correctamente encaminada. Se había enamorado de Ginny Weasley, la hermana de su mejor amigo, Ron. Ella trabajaba como periodista en el mismo canal y poco a poco se abría puertas como corresponsal aunque le faltaba experiencia. Se habían conocido en la universidad pero no fue sino hasta después de egresar que comenzaron a salir juntos para luego comprometerse en matrimonio. Muchos le reprocharon a Harry lo precipitado de su decisión, pero él no hizo caso a esas palabras. Ginny era una muchacha de belleza evidente, risa melodiosa y gran talento. El día que aceptó ser su mujer, el ojiverde no cabía en sí de la alegría. Todos sus amigos festejaron con él la noticia.

- Quiero hacer un brindis… - dijo Nymphadora Tonks, la editora en jefe del equipo. Elevó su copa y la señaló en dirección al muchacho- Por nuestro amigo, Harry Potter, quien dentro de unas semanas cometerá el más grave error de su vida... – su broma se interrumpió con el codazo que le dio una de sus subordinadas en el estómago- Perdón… perdón… por Harry y Ginny, que sean muy felices en su matrimonio.  
>- Salud- dijeron los presentes al unísono.<br>- No olvides que se viene la despedida de soltero, compañero.- anotó Ron, el pelirrojo sonidista y futuro cuñado del aludido.  
>- Por supuesto que no lo olvido…<p>

Harry volvió a la cama disolviendo en su mente el reciente y fugaz recuerdo. Le pareció que había sucedido hacía décadas. Al acomodarse sintió las extremidades doloridas, los párpados pesados y el espíritu marchito… no podría resistir mucho tiempo despierto aun obligándose a estarlo. Tenía miedo. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, las imágenes de bombas, cuerpos desmembrados y sangre espesa lo atormentaban. El miedo esbozado en los ojos marrones de Hermione, sus lágrimas mojando su camisa al abrazarla, sus manos frías entre las suyas… Ginny despertó ligeramente apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. El joven no pudo evitar apretar su mandíbula con impotencia. La presencia de aquella castaña lo atacó con más fuerza y liberó un sollozo inaudible. Se llevó una mano al cabello notando la herida vendada de su brazo. El escozor de la lesión fresca le seguía molestando. Había pasado por el más cruento de los escenarios, había temido por su vida con el pavor de quienes se aferran a ella con uñas y dientes; no obstante, se dio cuenta de que por la mujer que descubrió como su compañera de vida en el lejano oriente, lo volvería a vivir una y otra vez, indudablemente…

* * *

><p><em>Enero, 1991<em>_  
><em>_Un mes antes_

Todo el mundo tenía la atención puesta en el Medio Oriente desde agosto del año anterior. La invasión de Kuwait por los iraquíes despertó las alertas en las Naciones Unidas siendo el comienzo de la Guerra del Golfo. El conflicto sólo se traducía en certeras palabras: dinero, poder y deudas externas, no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que intervinieran fuerzas de varias latitudes para detener la codicia, eso se daba por sentado. La noticia estaba en su apogeo, la destrucción y dolor que se revelaban en las grabaciones de los reporteros en terreno estremecían hasta al más fuerte. Las calles corrompidas, el cielo rojo y terrible. Las llamadas telefónicas repicaban incesantemente al interior de la oficina de prensa de la estación televisiva pareciendo un carnaval de acontecimientos. Harry estaba ansioso de volar a Kuwait para cubrir la noticia pero tuvo que retener su impulso para esperar la asignación de una periodista que reemplazara a su novia Ginny Weasley, quien se había accidentado un tobillo por practicar su deporte favorito días antes de viajar.

Para entonces, la coalición internacional había logrado reunir un ejército de aproximadamente seiscientos ochenta mil hombres, un número insuperable de flotas, carros de combate y despliegue aéreo en donde Inglaterra aportaba con un número significativo de militares. En ese mismo mes, la coalición habría de disparar casi un centenar de misiles desde las aguas del Mar Rojo y el Golfo Pérsico alcanzando varios edificios importantes. A través de las pantallas podía evidenciarse el dolor de la gente inocente en el campo de batalla. Niños llorando, huérfanos, madres clamando por sus hijos, hombres sin esperanza y ancianos aterrados. Todas esas imágenes que Harry veía en la pantalla, lo llevó a abrazar su cámara de video fuertemente contra el pecho. La impotencia se hizo presente con la rudeza de un huracán. El mundo tenía que saber más, enterarse del efecto de la codicia en el corazón humano. Eso era sólo la punta de un iceberg inmenso. Mientras que Luna Lovegood, una de las reporteras de la sala de prensa, relataba un extra por las pantallas del canal interrumpiendo la programación, Tonks llamó al ojiverde a su despacho.

- Todo está listo para que viajes mañana mismo- le informó sin más rodeos. Harry asintió.  
>- ¿Y quién irá conmigo?<br>- Su nombre es Hermione Granger, era corresponsal…  
>- De CNN, sí, la conozco. Fuimos amigos en la universidad- intervino el moreno- ¿Cómo hiciste para que aceptara trabajar con nosotros?<br>- Le ofrecí cubrir la guerra en el Golfo de manera exclusiva- le informó mostrándose orgullosa ante su decisión.- En CNN no querían enviar a una mujer pero yo sé que somos muy capaces. Te reunirás con ella en Baghdad para luego viajar a Kuwait.- Harry sonrió con ironía. Fue lógico para él que Hermione Granger hubiera aceptado tal propuesta. Esa castaña era aguerrida, de fuerte carácter y sedienta por ganarle al sexo opuesto, por demostrar que era más que una cara bonita. El joven no la veía desde hacía cuatro años desde su egreso.

La prensa estaba siendo restringida, incluso convenientemente acallada. Casi no existía la neutralidad. Las imágenes de la invasión iraquí y los bombardeos nocturnos eran exclusividad de Peter Arnett, un famoso enviado de CNN, por lo tanto, la tenaz Nymphadora Tonks movió todos sus contactos para contratar a la curtida reportera Hermione Granger en sus filas acompañada por su mejor camarógrafo Harry Potter. No quería decirlo, pero el hecho de que Ginny Weasley hubiera sufrido un percance, parecía más buena fortuna que un obstáculo. Aquella misión de periodismo era tan secreta y resguardada que ambos jóvenes debían permanecer lo más discretos posible. Fue por eso que la editora en jefe optó por enviarlos por separado, en diferentes vuelos hasta la capital de Irak. De esa manera, no despertarían la curiosidad de la competencia al ver a dos corresponsales de un mismo canal con intenciones de ingresar al conflicto.

Harry se despidió de su novia y sus amigos con largos abrazos y buenos deseos. Sabía que le esperaban días difíciles por lo que empacó sólo lo necesario y más ligero que tuviera en su guardarropa. El Transfer lo pasó a buscar a su casa en Grimmauld Place y lo llevó hasta el aeropuerto en donde su vuelo salía en un par de horas según el itinerario. El joven compró el periódico mientras que a lo lejos escuchaba las noticias sobre la guerra desde un televisor en la sala de embarque. Se acercó a la pantalla tragando una saliva que no halló en su boca. El escenario gris de explosiones, noches que se convertían en días gracias a las bombas, lo pusieron nervioso. Suspiró profundamente tratando de recuperar la compostura. Nada malo ocurriría, él tenía la cámara que jugaba el papel de bandera blanca y neutral, por otro lado lo acompañaría una estupenda profesional. Lo sabía, conocía a Hermione y podía apostar a que era la mejor en el rubro. Lo lamentaba por su novia, pero no había punto de discusión sobre ello. Harry abordó el avión cerca del mediodía y durante el viaje miraba por la ventanilla a su lado preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo allí cuando bien podría estar planeando su futuro matrimonio. Esperaba que esa cobertura no tardara demasiado. Tonks había dicho que no serían más de diez días. No quería pasar San Valentín lejos de Ginny, varado en tierras extranjeras y mucho menos en medio de un conflicto bélico; pero recordó que para entonces aún faltaban cuatro semanas. Meneó su cabeza de un lado a otro, confiado en que estaba exagerando.

El vuelo llegó a destino a las seis de la mañana tras una larga escala en Abu Dabi cerca de las cuatro de la tarde del día anterior. Harry arribó malhumorado y con ganas de darse una extensa ducha en el hotel. Entre el alboroto en la puerta de la sala de equipaje, el joven vio su nombre en un letrero elevado por sobre las cabezas. Se trataba de un enorme conductor de taxi. Poseía una contextura tan sorprendente que parecía sacado de un cuento de gigantes. Al acercarse a él, el hombre se presentó como Rubeus Hagrid, un humilde chofer de transporte público asignado para llevarlo junto con la señorita Granger hasta sus habitaciones para luego trasladarlos a Kuwait al día siguiente. Harry le estrechó la mano sintiendo su fuerza desmedida en sus dedos apretujados. Hizo un gesto dolorido y el conductor se disculpó por entre su frondosa barba que cubría su boca. Luego de una hora, un segundo vuelo llegó a la capital iraquí. De acuerdo a lo señalado por la resonante voz en los altoparlantes, debía ser el avión en que viajaría Hermione y así fue efectivamente. La joven corresponsal salió a su encuentro usando unas gafas oscuras y arrastrando una maleta discreta, negra y notoriamente liviana tras ella. Al igual que Harry, pensó en llevar sólo lo que necesitaría en esos próximos diez días. El joven camarógrafo la observó caminando entre la gente con tal desplante que dudó mucho en que su cara no fuera otra más que la de un idiota. Había olvidado lo hermosa que era. En cuatro años no había hecho más que adelgazar definiendo sus curvas y dejado crecer el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda donde danzaban sus largos rizos a cada paso. No supo cómo saludarla pero fue ella quien resolvió aquello desenfadadamente.

- Hola, Harry. Ha pasado tiempo, ¿cómo has estado?- el moreno alzó sus cejas, sorprendido por el nivel de familiaridad que oyó en su voz, como si se hubieran visto apenas el día anterior. Trató de sonreírle pero saber que ese conductor apellidado Hagrid los observaba con insistencia, lo volvió tímido. Le estrechó la mano como un robot.  
>- Bien… a punto de casarme… - Hermione frunció el ceño, divertida. Esa información no era algo que se escuchara en el mismo instante de saludarse. Harry no supo por qué lo había dicho e intentó desviar la atención rápidamente- ¿Y tú? Supe que Tonks luchó por tenerte en nuestro equipo.<br>- En realidad no tuvo que luchar demasiado. Conozco a Tonks, será un placer trabajar con ella… y claro, contigo- Harry asintió a modo de retribución a sus palabras.  
>- Lo mismo digo.<br>- Muy bien- intervino el gigante chofer- Si ya estamos listos, los llevaré hasta el hotel para que descansen de su viaje. Mañana temprano los llevaré a Kuwait.

Durante el trayecto automovilístico hasta el Hotel Al-Rashid, Hermione no dejó de hablar de sus reportajes realizados y sus proyectos en su nueva casa televisiva. Harry la escuchaba en su perorata observando su forma de hablar con especial atención. Recuerdos de su vieja amistad llegó a su memoria como una estampida de búfalos. No sabía por qué habían dejado de verse, de tener contacto. Después de asistir a la misma universidad, simplemente se habían alejado por diferentes caminos. Rió de forma interna al darse cuenta de los juegos del destino y la ironía que los volvió a reunir. La joven guardó silencio para observar las calles de un Irak envuelto en temor, rabia y desconsuelo. El cielo estaba gris, como un uniforme maldito que militarizaba todo cuanto la vista alcanzara. Hermione lamentó los tiempos difíciles que se vivían en el Medio Oriente. En una esquina vio a un niño, solo y desamparado, con clara expresión de soledad que empañaba sus ojos negros. Tuvo que escarbar en el fondo de su corazón para encontrar una fuerza que se debilitaba a medida que pasan por las calles de la ciudad. Una realidad muy distinta de ese Londres tranquilo que habían dejado atrás.

Una vez en el hotel, Harry y Hermione le agradecieron al conductor por su servicio y buen recibimiento. Rubeus Hagrid les hizo un ademán gentil con la cabeza y se perdió en la primera curva no sin antes recordarles levantarse temprano para ir al lugar de la acción. Ambos asintieron recogiendo sus maletas e ingresaron al edificio para efectuar el check-in. En el lobby, todo un revuelo se había armado por la presencia de la prensa extranjera. Entre ellos, se hospedaba precisamente Peter Arnett, tal como lo había supuesto Tonks. Harry cogió un teléfono público, averiguó con uno de los empleados del hotel la codificación para las llamadas al extranjero y se comunicó con la editora en jefe para preguntarle la forma de proceder desde momento en adelante.

- _Muy bien, ¿ya están ambos en Baghdad?_  
>- Así es. El taxista que contrataste fue muy amable al traernos aquí.- Tonks sonó conforme y comenzó a trazar cada paso que debían llevar a cabo.<br>- _Escucha, Harry. No toda la prensa está autorizada para estar en el lugar del conflicto ¿de acuerdo?_- el moreno la escuchaba con atención mientras que Hermione no perdía detalle en las expresiones de su rostro- _Ya hice las reservaciones a nombre de ustedes. Sólo deben registrarse y no dar ninguna información. Sólo digan que pasarán la noche allí para luego salir del país. ¿Me has entendido?_- el ojiverde confirmó y cortó la comunicación.  
>- ¿Todo en orden?- preguntó la castaña.<br>- Sí, sólo tenemos que registrarnos y no hablar con nadie.- informó Harry y se dirigieron al mesón en donde el recepcionista realizó las gestiones sin desear averiguar demasiado tampoco. Nadie quería correr el riesgo de saber más de la cuenta.

Una de las cosas que adoraba Harry era ducharse con agua fría luego de un largo viaje. Recibía el agua desde la regadera justo en la coronilla sintiendo cómo su cuerpo recuperaba las fuerzas a medida que caía por cada una de sus extremidades. Le pareció que habían pasado días desde que salió de Inglaterra y extrañó a su prometida. Sólo quería que los días pasaran rápido para estar de regreso y casarse al fin con esa pelirroja a la que creía su alma gemela, sin tener idea de que ese pensamiento se volcaría en ciento ochenta grados en los próximos días. Al acabar su ducha, se secó por completo y vistió una bata blanca desde las ropas proporcionadas por el hotel. Se dispuso a revisar las cintas que llevaba en el bolso de su cámara de video, cuando el sonido de la puerta le advirtió que tenía visita. Abrió encontrándose cara a cara con Hermione Granger, quien le sonreía del otro lado del umbral.

- ¿Qué te parece si bebemos algo en el bar?- le propuso. El moreno quedó sin palabras. Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera reparando que eran las siete de la tarde. El tiempo había pasado veloz desde el check-in en el lobby. Ninguno de los dos dio muestra alguna de salir de sus habitaciones en gran parte del día, por eso lo tomó por sorpresa aquella invitación.  
>- Pensé que estarías durmiendo.<br>- Cuando las noticias están ardiendo, el sueño y yo somos enemigos.- respondió la muchacha- ¿Y? ¿Qué me dices?- Harry vaciló unos segundos. Estar desnudo bajo la bata lo incomodaba. Hermione agudizó el escrutinio hacia él y lanzó una breve carcajada- ¿Acaso temes que venga tu prometida y cancele la boda por un inocente trago?  
>- Por supuesto que no. Nos encontramos abajo en diez minutos- contestó el moreno sonando más a un contraataque ante su broma sarcástica. Ella asintió y caminó a lo largo del pasillo hacia los elevadores.<p>

Cuando el joven camarógrafo llegó al bar, vio a Hermione sentada en la barra bebiendo un Martini con una verde aceituna en el interior. Harry no pudo pasar por alto lo bella que se veía allí, en su falda negra y su blusa blanca, lo bastante ajustada como para revelar su cintura diminuta. Un cuerpo bastante atlético que hacía honor a su inquieta vida como reportera en terreno. Suspiró hondo y se acercó a ella tomando asiento a su lado. Pidió al cantinero un vaso de whisky en perfecto dialecto iraquí. Aquello impresionó a la castaña. Se pusieron al día en sus currículos desde el día en que terminaron sus estudios. Rieron de viejas anécdotas y reportajes que dejaban en claro que el mundo era tan emocionante como la mejor de las novelas. En el rincón del bar, un pianista tocaba música clásica que disfrazaba la rudeza de los tiempos en partituras envueltas de romance y tranquilidad. Casi se podía olvidar lo que estaba sucediendo a kilómetros de allí. Hermione esperó unos minutos aceptables para preguntarle por su compromiso en matrimonio. Harry se mostró importunado pero no pudo quejarse por ello. Había sido él quien estúpidamente había puesto el tema en la palestra sin que nadie se lo hubiera pedido. Al decirle el nombre de su novia, la castaña alzó sus cejas y rió.

- Así que te casarás con Ginny Weasley- reafirmó- Claro que la recuerdo. Estaba en una de mis clases y recuerdo muy bien que ella te gustaba. Vaya, la perseverancia tiene un nombre y es Harry Potter, ¿eh?  
>- Sí, bueno… ¿Qué puedo decir? Después de la universidad comenzamos a salir y luego de medio año pedí su mano en matrimonio.<br>- ¿Y qué dijo Ron?- Harry había olvidado que ella conocía a todo el grupo de esa generación. Había sido parte del clan hasta que inexplicablemente desapareció del radar.  
>- Sólo nos dio su bendición- contestó. Hermione asintió y bebió de su Martini. Un silencio se ubicó entre ellos, una pausa que aprovecharon para oír al pianista con suma atención. Harry decidió inclinar la balanza hacia ella.- ¿Y tú? ¿No te has casado?- la joven negó con la cabeza, absorta en la música. Después de que el tema acabara y de que algunos de los clientes aplaudieran decidió explayarse.<br>- No he cambiado desde la universidad- dijo y Harry comprendió al instante. Ella siempre fue muy apasionada y entregada a su carrera. – He tenido algunos romances, nada importante ni formal. Ya sabes cómo es esto. No tengo tiempo para una relación en lo que hago.- un dejo de nostalgia se vislumbró en su mirada lo que llevó al moreno a no insistir. Hermione desvió la vista de él hacia la entrada del bar viendo que el afamado Peter Arnett ingresaba acompañado de su delegación de la CNN. Los jóvenes lo vieron tomar ubicación entre las mesas y se volvieron hacia la barra dándole la espalda. La castaña retomó la plática. - ¿Tienes miedo?  
>- ¿A la guerra? Creo que no. Sólo iremos, registramos lo que sucede y regresaremos por donde vinimos. Será pan comido.- la castaña lo quedó mirando como si aún esperara a que respondiera su pregunta. Sacó la aceituna de su copa para comérsela. Volvió a hablar.<br>- Me refiero a tu boda.- el joven se sonrojó acabándose el whisky de un trago. Nadie le había preguntado eso antes. Le parecía extraña la forma en que, luego de años, la plática entre ambos se desenvolviera con tanta facilidad. Sólo se encogió de hombros.  
>- No lo sé. Creo que todavía no lo dimensiono.- ella no dijo nada. Meditó unos segundos lo conversado, llamó al barman y pagó los tragos. Harry hizo el ademán de pagar él la cuenta pero Hermione ya había desembolsado su dinero. Lo detuvo en su intención de extraer su billetera desde el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.<br>- Esta vez invito yo. La próxima, invitas tú.- le aseguró guiñándole un ojo y se puso de pie estirando su falda- Será mejor que vayamos a dormir. Mañana será un largo día.

Puntualmente a las nueve de la mañana, el enorme taxista Hagrid los esperaba en las afueras del edificio en un automóvil muy diferente. No era el taxi en el cual viajaron desde el aeropuerto hasta el hotel, sino una camioneta todo terreno de color gris. Un tono muy fácil de perder entre la humareda y el polvo del camino. Harry y Hermione se encontraron en el lobby, cada uno vestido de pantalones de cargo y camiseta. La castaña había atado su cabello en una coleta de la cual escapaban ciertos rizos testarudamente. Subieron sus maletas en la parte de atrás, abordaron el vehículo y emprendieron el rumbo hacia a las noticias. Ambos decidieron alejarse lo suficiente de Baghdad antes de comenzar a filmar. No era conveniente que delataran sus intenciones tan tempranamente. Al cabo de unos minutos, ya en la localidad de Najaf, Harry encendió su equipo y Hermione cogió el micrófono inalámbrico para narrar algunos nuevos acontecimientos. Mientras Hagrid conducía, el moreno capturaba imágenes del árido paisaje a cada costado de la ruta.

- Nos separaremos al llegar a Kuwait- informó el chofer- Desde allí los internará uno de mis compañeros que conoce la zona como nadie. – la pareja de jóvenes asintió y Hermione volvió a relatar frente a la cámara datos obtenidos gracias a un cable recibido en Londres poco antes de viajar.

_"En estas últimas horas, hemos tenido la lamentable notificación de la desaparición de uno de los ocho aviones Tornado provenientes desde Italia para sobrevolar Kuwait. El paradero del piloto y su navegante fue oficialmente declarado como desconocido. Dentro de pocas horas, este equipo informativo se internará en tierra hostil donde poca prensa ha sido autorizada a reportear lo sucedido. Tenemos antecedentes de que la Fuerza Aérea Británica ha enviado ataques con el objetivo de dejar caer bombas JP-233 para inutilizar las pistas, entorpeciendo así el tráfico aéreo de cualquier tipo. Estaremos al tanto del desenlace de esta misión e informaremos de los resultados obtenidos en vivo…"_

Harry cortó el enlace con el estudio central sacando desde su bolso cruzado una cinta nueva para comenzar a registrar los momentos que debían ser editados y publicados luego en un reportaje envasado. Hagrid siguió el rumbo aumentando la velocidad. Por sobre sus cabezas pasaban aviones de guerra sin miramientos. El sonido de sus motores acallaba todo alrededor y aumentaba la tensión. A mitad de camino, el trío decidió detenerse en un puesto de comida en Al Batha, un lugar desconocido para la pareja de ingleses. A pesar de que el ojiverde tenía conocimientos del idioma, fue el gigante chofer quien habló por todos y pidió algunos platillos de la carta. Hermione moría de hambre. Aún sin tener idea de lo que estaba echándose a la boca, comió con el mayor de los apetitos.

- No es la primera vez que trabajan juntos ¿verdad?- quiso saber Hagrid.  
>- De hecho sí, es la primera vez- señaló Harry bebiendo un poco de jugo desde su vaso.<br>- Pero se conocían desde antes ¿no?- Hermione asintió y el conductor se mostró resuelto en su duda. Siguió comiendo como si nada.  
>- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?<br>- Es que para venir hasta aquí a reportear una guerra de esta magnitud, se debe tener confianza en el equipo completamente. Noté la química entre ustedes apenas se reunieron en el aeropuerto, lo cual es muy bueno- las palabras del hombre quedaron flotando durante el resto del almuerzo. Hermione se mantuvo silenciosa en todo el diálogo. Harry la miró de reojo sin querer acotar nada.

Reiniciaron el camino restando la distancia hasta su destino. Hermione extrajo su libreta de apuntes escribiendo algunas cosas bajo una concentración extrema. Harry revisaba lo grabado desviando su vista hacia el espejo retrovisor enfrente para verla en sus quehaceres. Recordó el tiempo en que compartían por los pasillos de la universidad como dos buenos amigos. Recordó su risa, su dedicación y buena voluntad. Se preguntó por qué estaría soltera. Ella era el tipo de mujer que cualquier hombre estaría encantado de tener a su lado. Hermosa, inteligente, bondadosa, aguda y certera. Cayó en cuenta que después de cuatro años sin contacto alguno, no había olvidado ningún detalle de su personalidad. Hagrid interrumpió la pausa y sus pensamientos conversando del clima y de asuntos políticos que servían como buenos antecedentes para tener en cuenta. Hermione lo escuchaba con ansias, le preguntaba una infinidad de datos históricos y etarios para conocer aún más aquel país remecido hasta los cimientos por culpa de la pólvora. Le parecía impresionante el nivel de codicia en el ser humano al extremo de quitar vidas y destruir un país con tal de conseguir dinero. No hay mejor negocio en el mundo que la guerra. Después de unas horas de trayecto, el límite con Kuwait se veía cada vez más cerca. Hermione guardó sus apuntes, encendió el micrófono y Harry, por su parte, encendió la cámara. Saldrían nuevamente en vivo en Londres, por lo que la joven acomodó su peinado y retocó un poco su suave maquillaje para no mostrarse tan cansada en pantalla. El ojiverde la observó unos segundos pensando que su rostro no tenía necesidad de ser mejorado por pinturas artificiales. Con sus dedos alzados, le indicó a su compañera que estaba a sólo cinco segundos de salir al aire. Cuenta regresiva y tres, dos, uno…

- Buenas noches, Luna- dijo Hermione al recibir la señal- Estamos a sólo metros de la frontera de Kuwait, zona del conflicto bélico del Golfo y hemos estado atentos al movimiento aéreo británico que se nos informó hace unas horas atrás. De momento, no tenemos conocimiento sobre su efectividad. Ahora mismo, nuestro contacto en Irak hará un relevo con uno de los habitantes, quien nos internará en la localidad y así obtener mayor información… - Tonks no cabía en sí del orgullo al escucharla desde el estudio. Viendo las imágenes de proyectadas por su camarógrafo estrella, se convenció aún más que esa joven era un diamante pulido. Haberla contratado había sido una ganancia. Consiguieron llegar hasta la zona en pugna y por fin esos arrogantes de la CNN tendrían competencia a la hora de mostrar al mundo la verdad. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se habría de extinguir de un segundo a otro. Poco antes de llegar a la barricada, un segundo automóvil salió a su encuentro haciendo que Hagrid se detuviera de golpe. Un hombre enjuto, calvo y se tez aceitunada descendió del vehículo acercándose a la cabina del conductor. Hagrid le sonrió.  
>- Mundungus Fletcher, qué bueno que hayas sido puntual- le dijo. El aludido no hizo ningún gesto que delatara siquiera el hecho de conocerlo.- Ellos son Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, los dos reporteros ingleses que tienes que llevar al centro de Kuwait... - el hombre se mantuvo silencioso hasta que de un solo movimiento sacó un arma apuntando al gigante en la sien. Hagrid se quedó con las palabras a media garganta.<br>- Lo siento, colega- le dijo en su idioma- Pero me tienen con la soga al cuello. Diles que salgan del auto- el chofer creyó por un segundo que se trataba de una broma. Harry bajó la cámara de su rostro sin acordarse de apagarla. Miró hacia el otro vehículo a pocos metros notando que había un segundo hombre esperando. Fue en ese instante en que todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos.

Hagrid, como un acto de defensa y protección hacia sus pasajeros y su propia persona, abrió la puerta fuertemente para golpear con ella a Mundungus. El hombre soltó el arma cayendo en el suelo de la camioneta quedando aturdido a un lado del camino. El chofer accionó la palanca de cambio retrocediendo para hacerse algo de espacio y pasar a un lado del otro automóvil que obstaculizaba la entrada. De pronto, dos disparos salidos de ese carro desconocido dieron en el parabrisas de la caminoneta impactando directamente en el pecho Hagrid. Hermione se cubrió la cabeza bajo la orden de Harry, quien dejó la cámara a un lado y tomó el volante para no irse contra la berma debido al descontrol. Pisó el pie del conductor ubicado en el acelerador y se fueron chirriando las llantas hacia la barricada cruzando el otro lado a toda velocidad. El otro automóvil comenzó su persecución y Harry no tenía idea hacia dónde se dirigía. _¡Afírmate bien y cúbrete!_, le dijo a la castaña y ella no dudó en obedecer. Condujo a ciegas debido al humo en la ruta hasta doblar en un callejón chocando contra un poste de alumbrado. La parte frontal de la camioneta quedó hecha trizas. El moreno intentó echar marcha atrás pero la máquina no respondió. El motor se había arruinado. Volteó hacia el asiento trasero para ver cómo se encontraba su compañera.

- ¿Estás bien?- Hermione se enderezó revelando una leve herida a un lado de su ceja.  
>- Sí, estoy bien ¿y tú?- Harry asintió cogiendo el arma tirada a un lado del pedal de embrague. Revisó al conductor reparando que había perdido la vida.<br>- Hagrid está muerto.- ella no supo qué decir cubriéndose la boca con las manos. Miró hacia la salida del callejón sin advertir la presencia de su perseguidor.  
>- Tenemos que movernos rápido, Harry. No podemos quedarnos aquí- dijo y ambos salieron el automóvil sin saber hacia dónde correr. El sonido de las bombas les anulaba el razonamiento y el sentido de la orientación. Harry cogió la cámara, la apagó y la guardó en su bolso. - ¿Qué le dijo ese hombre a Hagrid?<br>- Creo que estaba amenazado y debía emboscarnos.  
>- ¿Tenemos otro contacto aquí en Kuwait?<br>- Debíamos reunirnos con Remus Lupin, un enviado especial localizado aquí hace algún tiempo- Hermione dudó unos segundos.  
>- ¿Es de confianza?- el ojiverde le aseguró que así era sin siquiera dudarlo. De repente, el otro vehículo apareció en la esquina y al visualizarlos entró de lleno para capturarlos. Los jóvenes comenzaron a correr en dirección contraria.<p>

* * *

><p>Todo el equipo en la sala de prensa en Londres quedó perplejo ante las imágenes enviadas por Harry durante la emboscada. La interferencia y luego el silencio de la transmisión sólo provocó desesperación. Tonks obligó ir a comerciales y salió del despacho para realizar una infinidad de llamadas a sus conexiones en Irak. No conseguía respuesta alguna. Ron, Luna y el resto del equipo no sabía qué hacer. Las autoridades inglesas comenzaron las pesquisas pertinentes para ubicar a la pareja de corresponsales en medio de una batahola sin nombre. Alastor Moody, el jefe del área de prensa utilizó todos sus nexos para recuperar contacto con Harry y Hermione. Confiaba plenamente en la presencia de Remus Lupin en el lugar y tenía la esperanza que dieran con él antes de que lo hicieran las fuerzas militares enemigas. El hecho de que la aviación británica estuviera dispuesta a desplegar un ataque de bombas en la ciudad, dejaba en claro que el peligro aumentaba para ellos.<p>

- No perdamos la calma- dijo Tonks, al interior de la sala de reuniones. Ginny había llegado a pesar de su lesión e histérica como nadie gracias a la llamada de su hermano- Tengo plena confianza en la capacidad de Harry y Hermione. Ellos darán con nosotros en cuanto pase el peligro.  
>- ¡Envía un equipo de rescate ahora mismo!- dijo la pelirroja fuera de sí.<br>- Cálmate, Ginny- le dijo Ron, acariciándole un hombro.  
>- No correré el riesgo de exponer más vidas en un estado de guerra.- sentenció Tonks con la voz entrecortada, notoriamente afectada- Remus está allí entre las tropas inglesas, Harry lo sabe y no dudará en recurrir a él. Mantengamos la esperanza.- No pasaron ni diez segundos desde su comunicado al equipo cuando por la puerta de la sala, la cabeza de uno de sus empleados le informaba que la madre de Harry Potter estaba al teléfono. La editora resopló su hastío. Aceptó la llamada pidiendo su transferencia a su oficina. Abandonó la sala, se encerró entre las paredes de su despacho, tomó asiento tras su escritorio y cogió el auricular. Tal como lo esperaba, Lily estaba convertida en un atado de nervios.<br>- _¿Cuál es el plan para sacar a mi hijo de allí?_  
>- Tranquila, Lily. Harry es un hombre muy capacitado y ha estado en otros escenarios de conflicto. Tenemos a un enviado especial en tierras kuwaitíes que puede ayudarlos, ¿está bien? En cuanto sepa algo de ellos te llamaré…<p>

Al interior de una bodega abandonada, la pareja de corresponsales se refugió entre sus paredes por algunas horas. Harry curó la herida de Hermione en su cabeza y descansaron de su carrera frenética sentados en el piso mugroso. Perdieron a su perseguidor gracias a los estrechos pasajes por donde ningún carro sería capaz de pasar. Corrieron y corrieron hasta dar con un inmueble que por su estado derruido, era muy probable que nadie se atreviera a ocupar. La noche cayó y el ruido de las armas no declinó en ningún momento. Hermione se recostó apoyada en su bolso mientras que el moreno vigilaba la puerta como un guardián provisto del arma de Mundungus. ¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿Por qué los había traicionado así? Trató de pensar coherentemente y sólo la palabra rehenes se le vino a la mente. ¿Cuánto costaría tener rehenes con nacionalidad extranjera para coartar los ataques en la zona? Mucho. Echó un vistazo a su compañera notando que estaba quedándose dormida lo cual no era buena señal debido a su golpe. Se acercó a ella obligándola a despertar. A la joven le costó unos segundos caer en la realidad hasta que se ubicó en el tiempo y espacio. Se relajó al ver a Harry a su lado.

- Qué buen comienzo de reportaje ¿no?- su comentario hizo reír al muchacho, sentándose a su lado.  
>- Así es. Debemos tener cuidado de caer en manos de los soldados de kuwaitíes. Harán lo que sea por expulsar a los forasteros de sus tierras.<br>- Lo sé- confirmó ella- sobre todo la prensa que nada tiene que ver. Qué más conveniente y angustiante que sacrificar vidas inocentes ante los voyeristas ojos del mundo, ¿no lo crees?- Harry le sonrió débilmente. La blanquecina luz proporcionada por su linterna, dejaba en evidencia el miedo en la mirada de ambos. Hermione prefirió cerrar sus ojos un momento. No estaba dispuesta a dejarse dominar por el temor. Ella era una profesional, había estado en otros lugares igual de peligrosos y conflictivos como Serbia, Irán y Chechenia. Tenía que recordar que lo más importante era mantener la cabeza fría.  
>- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo Harry. La muchacha asintió acomodando mejor su cabeza contra el bolso.<br>- ¿Por qué no supe nada de ti después de la universidad?- Hermione cambió la expresión de su rostro a otra más elocuente, como si le hubieran preguntado sobre su secreto más terrible. El cambio de tema la aturdió ligeramente. Pensó unos momentos antes de responder y antes de emitir una palabra, los pasos firmes de varios soldados se oyeron en las afueras de la bodega. Harry apagó la linterna de inmediato, ayudó a la joven a ponerse de pie y se acurrucaron entre varias cajas de madera amontonadas en un rincón. Ambos guardaron completo silencio. El joven camarógrafo, decidido a matar si era necesario, empuñó mejor el arma en su mano y le quitó el seguro suavemente para no alertar a los uniformados que ingresaron para echar un vistazo en el interior. Sólo eran tres, sin embargo, un número suficiente como para inquietarse. Hermione se apegó a su cuerpo y él la rodeó con un brazo para atraerla más hacia sí. No dejaría que nada malo le sucediese. Después de algunos minutos que parecieron eternas horas, los soldados abandonaron la bodega para seguir su inspección por la ciudad. Harry los había escuchado hablar y frunció el ceño. – Eran soldados iraquíes. Comentaban entre ellos la intromisión de Estados Unidos y otros aliados en la batalla. Están preocupados.  
>- Creo que no es de los soldados kuwaitíes de los que tenemos que protegernos, después de todo- opinó Hermione. Los jóvenes se miraron dándose cuenta de la cercanía entre ellos. Se separaron lentamente para sentarse contra una pared. Poco a poco, el sueño los venció.<p>

A la mañana siguiente, Harry y Hermione caminaron por las calles en busca de algún transporte y una forma de comunicarse con la sala de prensa. El enlace había caído debido al violento incidente del día anterior teniendo que rebuscar la forma de restablecer la conexión. Cuidándose de cada vehículo y tropa que corría por doquier, el moreno reparó en un Jeep polvoriento apostado a un lado de la avenida. Se acercaron a él, Harry cortó algunos cables para hacer contacto y el motor se encendió exitosamente. Hermione bromeó si acaso tenía un pasado delictivo del cual no tenía idea. El ojiverde sólo hizo honor a su curiosidad por temas mecánicos. Condujeron hacia el centro de la ciudad, tratando de no tomar las calles principales, sólo callejones y caminos rurales que levantaban una nube de polvo a su paso. Ante sus sorprendidos ojos, un tanque iraquí atravesó la esquina siguiente. Desde su bazuca lanzó un proyectil contra uno de los edificios más importantes del país provocando una explosión de inmensas proporciones. Harry no dudó en capturar la imagen en su cámara de video y Hermione extrajo una pequeña grabadora de voz donde transmitió lo sucedido con palabras excelentemente contextualizadas. Cuando el tanque se movió hacia su dirección, el ojiverde dio marcha atrás y salió a todo lo que la caja de cambio le permitió. El camino era algo disparejo, por lo que ambos brincaban en sus asientos a medida que aceleraban. Se detuvieron tras un complejo de casas de las cuales sólo quedaban las paredes en pie, y esperaron a que el inmenso carro bélico se alejara de allí.

- Tenemos que encontrar la forma de establecer comunicación con Tonks y el resto del equipo.- dijo Hermione- Si hay soldados ingleses o norteamericanos en las cercanías, debemos hallarlos y recurrir a sus radios.  
>- De acuerdo- accedió Harry, encendiendo nuevamente el motor del Jeep y dirigiéndose hacia el lado sur sólo por instinto.<p>

Al cabo de algunos kilómetros, donde cada uno veía diversas desgracias a poco de avanzar. Hermione sintió cómo su corazón se apretaba al ver a los niños pidiendo comida en las calles, cómo soldados iraquíes se reían de ellos y molestaban a las mujeres cuando las veían pasar. Lamentó que los hombres buenos no pudieran hacerles frente. La única forma en que la maldad logra su cometido es cuando el benevolente no hace nada por evitarlo. Harry la escuchó en sus conclusiones encontrándole toda la razón del mundo. Reparó que una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos marrones y amablemente le ofreció un pañuelo desde el bolsillo de sus pantalones. La castaña lo aceptó y estrujó sus lágrimas odiándose por esas debilidades inútiles. Tenía que ser impermeable a todo lo que estaba pasando o de lo contrario jamás sería una periodista imparcial.

Unos minutos después, dos soldados con la bandera estadounidense en su hombro derecho los detuvieron a mitad del camino. Cada uno de ellos avanzó por los costados del Jeep obligándolos a descender de él. Harry les explicó de su origen inglés, de la profesión periodística de ambos y de la necesidad de ayuda para comunicarse con Londres cuanto antes. Los soldados intercambiaron miradas entre sí revisando desconfiadamente sus identificaciones. Uno de ellos miró largo rato a Hermione, como si la desvistiera prenda a prenda sin ninguna vergüenza. La joven le frunció el ceño y se acercó un paso hacia Harry bajo un reflejo inconsciente.

- No teníamos idea de que existiera más prensa en Kuwait que la de CNN.  
>- Bueno, no hemos sido oficializados en los registros como presencia periodística.- informó el moreno- Estaremos aquí sólo unos días.<br>- ¿Nos ayudarán? Sí o no- interfirió la castaña sin mucha paciencia. El soldado alzó sus cejas sonriendo ante la firmeza de sus palabras. Harry le dio a su colega un suave codazo en la costilla.

Los uniformados los llevaron hasta una caseta a un lado de la calle. En el interior, donde olía a tabaco y sudor, había otros cuatro soldados que fumaban y reían platicando sobre béisbol. Al ver a los recién llegados cruzar la puerta, se pusieron de pie automáticamente en señal defensiva. El soldado que los acompañaba los calmó poniéndolos al tanto sobre su nacionalidad y la razón de su presencia en el área. Todos fijaron su atención en la joven. Era como si un trozo de carne estuviera rodeado de gatos famélicos. Harry pidió la radio para captar la señal británica e informar en las autoridades de su país que él y su compañera de labores estaban en perfectas condiciones. Imaginaba perfectamente cómo estarían sus padres de consternados al ver las imágenes interrumpidas por una emboscada en la frontera. Trató de ubicar varios canales hasta que dio con el correcto. La voz de un teniente de las fuerzas británicas resonó del otro lado y le escuchó lo ocurrido detalle a detalle asegurándole hacer llegar la información a la sala de prensa correspondiente. Le pidió extremo cuidado y Harry asintió tras agradecerle. La comunicación se perdió entre interferencias.

- ¿Y cómo piensas pagarnos este favor?- le preguntó el soldado al ojiverde consiguiendo de él un rostro extrañado por el cambio en el tono de su voz. Le tomó sólo un suspiro darse cuenta que acechaban a la castaña con lascivia.  
>- ¿Cómo puedes trabajar con una belleza así sin tirártela?- dijo otro, quien se atrevió a tocar a Hermione en la mejilla. La joven retiró su mano de un solo golpe con la suya. Agraviado, el tipo la cogió por el cuello con una rapidez felina.<br>- Mira, te propongo algo- dijo el primer soldado al moreno- Déjanos a tu amiga aquí un rato mientras tú das una vuelta por ahí para grabar a los iraquíes ¿qué te parece?- Harry no esperó ni medio segundo para desenfundar su arma desde la parte de atrás de su cinturón y apuntarlo entre las cejas. _Suéltenla_, gruñó entre dientes. Los uniformados habían cometido el error de no registrarlo antes de prestarle ayuda y lo lamentaron. La calentura los había cegado como unos verdaderos novatos. Ninguno pudo hacerse de su metralleta sin despertar la atención del camarógrafo que destellaba fuego por sus orbes color esmeralda. El soldado liberó a Hermione recibiendo de ella un escupitajo en la cara. La joven se ubicó a espaldas de Harry viendo a los hombres amedrentados por su compañero. Retrocedieron paso a paso hacia la puerta y corrieron hacia el Jeep. No pasaron ni cinco segundos para que los americanos salieran de la caseta disparando como malditos vaqueros. Hermione se cubrió lo más que pudo al tiempo que Harry aceleraba calle abajo, sin importarle atropellar a más de uno al hacerlo…


	2. Amor Bajo Fuego II

**Amor Bajo Fuego**

_Parte dos_

**J**ames y Lily Potter se apersonaron en la sala de prensa para obtener más datos de la ubicación de su único hijo, Harry. Dentro del estudio, varios empleados corrían de un lado a otro sin prestarles atención. Por orden de Alastor Moody, se debía tener conocimiento de los dos jóvenes en menos de una hora. Tonks conversaba con los padres de Hermione Granger, quienes también habían llegado para saber de su hija. Lily invadió el despacho de la editora en jefe como un vendaval provocando que los señores Granger brincaran en sus asientos. La mujer se refugió en los brazos de la periodista y ésta la consoló como pudo. Cuando logró calmarla, los cinco conversaron sobre las probabilidades de Harry y Hermione de salir vivos de Kuwait. El número de rehenes internacionales aumentaba en número despertando las alertas. Fue entonces donde el teléfono rompió su silencio. Tonks contestó sintiendo que el alma volvía a su cuerpo con la fuerza de una avalancha. Era el teniente Kinsgley Shacklebolt quien había recibido un contacto de Harry desde un canal norteamericano. Lily Potter y Jean Granger se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo.

- Muy bien, teniente. Muchas gracias- se despidió la editora con sus ojos brillando de emoción.- Me acaban de informar que ambos están bien. Lograron cruzar la frontera y ahora están en Kuwait haciendo su trabajo como lo habíamos planeado.  
>- Gracias a Dios- dijeron las mujeres angustiadas abrazándose entre ellas.<br>- ¿Será posible otro contacto en el corto plazo?- quiso saber James quitándole las palabras de la boca al padre de Hermione. Tonks no supo qué decir pero prefirió mantener su actitud positiva.  
>- Conozco muy bien a tu hijo, James. Él es muy fuerte, al igual que Hermione. Darán con nosotros cuando menos lo esperemos.- luego de un rato, cuando las dos parejas de padres se fueron un poco más tranquilos de lo que habían llegado, Ginny irrumpió en el despacho con una cara que pronosticaba discusión segura. Le recriminó a la editora su falta de consciencia al no informarle del contacto que había llegado desde las fuerzas militares. Ella era la futura esposa de Harry Potter, por todos los cielos. Tenía todo el derecho a saber todo lo que estaba pasando. Tonks la detuvo en su arrebato con un alzamiento de su mano- A ver… un momento, Weasley. Respira hondo y contrólate. Estaba hablando con tus futuros suegros y los padres de Hermione Granger. Creo que ellos merecen la primicia del estado de sus hijos más que tú, ¿no lo crees?<br>- ¿Hermione Granger?- preguntó la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño. Sabía que otra periodista tomaría su lugar en el viaje a Kuwait pero no la castaña que conocía desde hacía años atrás. Su estómago se contrajo. - ¿La otra corresponsal es Hermione Granger? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?  
>- Porque soy la editora en jefe y no tengo por qué informarte a ti sobre mis decisiones- le espetó sin preocuparse de ofenderla. Ginny suspiró entrecortado. Un soplido de presentimiento la hizo estremecerse.- Si tu problema son los celos, te pido que te retires de mi oficina ahora mismo.- la pelirroja no dijo nada. Giró sobre sus talones cerrando la puerta tras ella al salir.<p>

A kilómetros de allí, Harry detenía el Jeep al interior de un callejón entre dos edificios bombardeados. Una vez apagado el motor, miró a la joven a su lado reparando la impotencia en su semblante. No debía ser fácil ser mujer, mucho menos bajo ese violento contexto. ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si no hubiera estado armado? No quiso ni imaginarlo. Al parecer había enemigos por todas partes, no podían confiar en nadie. Le preguntó a la muchacha si estaba bien y consiguió sólo un asentimiento de su cabeza como respuesta. Prefirió no volver a hablar de lo sucedido porque le temblaba la voz. Decidieron recuperar la compostura por unos minutos antes de volver a grabar una nota. Hacia unas dunas en la explanada cerca de la capital Al Jahra, los jóvenes registraron la lucha entre los aliados y las fuerzas iraquíes. Los soldados de ambos bandos caían uno a uno como moscas. El repiqueteo de las metralletas acaparaba los tímpanos al igual que los bombazos de los misiles que viajaban de norte a sur. El humo reemplazaba las nubes inocentes cubriendo el sol.

El Jeep se encaminó por una ruta en donde en cada costado se veían montañas y montañas de carrocería oxidada. Un sinfín de vehículos destruidos siendo todo un tiradero de chatarra. En esa oportunidad, fue Hermione quien tomó el volante para que el moreno pudiera enfocarlo todo con mayor libertad. Harry dirigió el lente hacia su compañera y la grabó de perfil mientras que avanzaban por los terrenos con más agallas que convicción. La perfecta línea de su nariz lo distrajo obligándose a concentrarse de nuevo en el entorno. Recorrieron gran parte del día algunos áridos paisajes en busca de algún equipo de reporteros para utilizar sus conexiones mediáticas. La noche nuevamente cayó sobre Kuwait bajando la temperatura. Hermione sentía que sus párpados se cerraban con el peso de mil kilos en cada uno de ellos y Harry le sugirió detenerse en el primer edificio que estuviera aparentemente desierto. Así lo hizo y descendieron del vehículo para ingresar a un almacén deshabitado. Los jóvenes se dejaron caer sobre un montón de pasto seco apilado en una esquina. El agotamiento les volvía los huesos de hierro forjado. Harry buscó al interior de su bolso encontrando una manzana que guardaba desde la mañana en que había salido del hotel en Baghdad. La dividieron en dos y ambos la comieron la fruta como si se tratara del mejor de los manjares.

- Gracias por defenderme de los americanos, Harry- le dijo la castaña después de un largo silencio. El aludido encendió su linterna para espantar la espesa penumbra.  
>- No hay nada qué agradecer. Era lo que debía hacer. Jamás dejaría que te pusieran una mano encima- ella le sonrió cálidamente.<br>- ¿Crees que tardaremos en dar con Remus Lupin?  
>- Estoy seguro de que debe estar al tanto de nuestra situación y nos ayudará. No te preocupes- aventuró el joven recordando el tipo de reportero que era ese hombre. Desde el comienzo del conflicto que Lupin estaba en el lugar de los hechos más como un infiltrado en las fuerzas británicas que como un periodista. Esperaba que la buena suerte les acompañara desde allí en adelante. No obstante, todo estaba lejos de calmarse.<p>

Entre la intermitente serenidad de la noche, una bomba estalló cerca del almacén haciendo temblar el suelo como un cataclismo. Los jóvenes se sobresaltaron cubriéndose de la lluvia de vidrios que aún quedaban en los ventanales. Trozos de tejado comenzaron a caer sobre ellos teniendo que moverse sin demora antes de que varias vigas se desplomaran aplastándolos como bichos insignificantes. Hermione extrajo su grabadora de voz registrando lo ocurrido mientras que Harry tiraba de su ropa para hacerla gatear hacia la salida. El humo de la explosión comenzaba a cerrarse en una nube irrespirable. Los disparos de las ametralladoras iniciaron su letanía eterna, las balas viajaban al igual que un enjambre de avispas luminosas cerca de sus cabezas. Se agazaparon tras un cerro de escombros siguiendo los movimientos de los soldados iraquíes y americanos en una batalla sin cuartel. Harry encendió su cámara con visión nocturna para ver cómo las tropas se desenvolvían en disparos y maniobras de defensa. Se quedaron ocultos, protegiéndose el uno al otro hasta que el fuego cruzado cesó. Hermione llevó su mirada hacia el cielo a través del techo agujereado.

- Ya empezó el bombardeo aéreo- ironizó sacudiendo su cabello infructuosamente.  
>- ¿Qué? ¿Sólo lanzarán bombas sin importar quién demonios esté en la zona?- preguntó Harry, molesto.<br>- ¿Conoces la frase: Para hacer un omelette hay que romper huevos?- el moreno respiró profundo guardando su cámara de vídeo. Las tropas que peinaron el sitio con su brutalidad comenzaban a retirarse en sus camiones blindados. Esperaron un tiempo determinado antes de volver moverse. Lamentablemente el Jeep había quedado inservible entre el intercambio de municiones. La joven rodó sus ojos– Bien, creo que tendremos que pasar la noche aquí. Dormiremos por turnos, ¿de acuerdo?- Harry la miró unos momentos. Hermione se mostró nerviosa sin saber qué más decirle. Él negó con la cabeza su propuesta.  
>- De ninguna manera. Duerme. Yo vigilaré.<br>- No soy una mujer indefensa.- replicó ella. El ojiverde rió al escucharla aparentemente ofendida.  
>- Lo sé, pero en tiempos de guerra a las flores hay que cuidarlas…<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Se estima que el número de víctimas civiles en este enfrentamiento bordea los treinta y cinco mil, sin mencionar el número considerable de militares fallecidos en esta ocupación ambiciosa de Kuwait. Hoy, luego del inicio del ataque aéreo por parte de los aliados, Irak ha respondido con misiles en dirección a Arabia Saudita e Israel…"<em> – Hermione daba nueva información frente a la cámara de Harry gracias a la ayuda de un equipo televisivo de un canal árabe. Luego de pasar la noche en ese maltrecho almacén, los jóvenes caminaron hacia South Jahra encontrándose a medio trayecto con una camioneta de una cadena oriental. Les proporcionaron señal suficiente para comunicarse con la sala de prensa de Londres lo que provocó un estallido de felicidad entre sus compañeros de trabajo. Luna y Tonks se abrazaban entre lágrimas al recibir las imágenes de Hermione, sucia pero viva… - _"Desde la capital de Kuwait, informaron los enviados especiales, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger"._

Todo se veía mucho más optimista, sin embargo, poco a poco un círculo de soldados iraquíes se cerraba a su alrededor sin siquiera percatarse de ello. La invasión seguía avanzando a pesar de la resistencia de los países involucrados y cuando una emboscada a la prensa extranjera los hizo despertar entre enemigos, la situación se fue al carajo. La tarde empezaba tranquila. Los jóvenes ingleses comieron junto a dos colegas de labores un buen plato de bocadillos orientales. Hacía más de cuarenta y ocho horas que no se alimentaban bien y las fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarlos. Durante la comida, Hermione se dirigió a un baño mugroso ubicado en el mismo lugar en donde se resguardaban de los ataques. Tras orinar y lavarse un poco las manos con agua embotellada, la joven regresaba al grupo cuando vio que dos uniformados apuntaban a los periodistas gritando órdenes en su jerga nativa. El terror la paralizó por unos segundos. Se ocultó tras una pared pensando en cómo ayudarlos. A ella no la habían visto aún. Buscó entre los escombros encontrando un madero lo suficientemente pesado como para lastimar a alguien de un solo embiste. Se aproximó unos metros con todo el cuidado que pudo emplear. Harry la vio y trató de no delatar su posición con alguna expresión de su rostro. En cambio, le respondió algo al soldado frente a él para ganar tiempo y recibió un golpe de culata en la mandíbula como escarmiento. Aquello detonó en la joven una rabia gutural y blandió el madero contra el responsable. El uniformado cayó no sin antes presionar el gatillo de su metralleta. Desafortunadamente impactó a un periodista árabe que cayó de espaldas a tierra. El segundo soldado apuntó hacia Hermione pero uno de los reporteros se abalanzó sobre él para evitar que disparara. Lucharon algunos segundos hasta que el iraquí ganó gracias a su preparación militar. Lo eliminó sin asco alguno. Harry se incorporó y lo pateó en medio del estómago para desestabilizarlo. No tuvieron oportunidad. Desde la entrada del inmueble, otros dos soldados ingresaron sin importarles disparar a diestra y siniestra. Una de las balas alcanzó a la castaña en su hombro sintiendo cómo astillaba el hueso de su clavícula. _¡No, Hermione!_, gritó Harry corriendo para asistirla. Los militares los apuntaron exigiendo su rendición inmediata. El moreno trató de explicarles que eran de la prensa extranjera pero nada los convencía. Lo golpearon en la cabeza para aturdirlo finalmente.

Harry no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero despertó con un inmenso dolor en la nuca. Parpadeó un par de veces para aclarar su vista borrosa viendo que a su lado estaba Hermione, recostada boca abajo y sangrando desde su herida de bala en el hombro. El joven se despabiló al instante para tomarla entre sus brazos y exigirle que abriera los ojos. Después de unos desesperantes segundos, la castaña lo miró con los ojos perdidos. Tosió un par de veces y Harry sonrió como nunca en toda su vida. Le apartó del rostro el cabello mojado por el sudor. La sensación de oírla respirar le devolvió el color a sus mejillas. Hermione observó a su alrededor frunciendo el ceño. Estaban en el interior de una habitación gris, sin pintura que ocultara el asfalto rudo en los muros, había un ventanuco pequeño en la parte alta cerca del techo y una puerta de madera tan sólida como si estuviera hecha de acero. Ambos se desmoralizaron al instante.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó ella.- ¿Qué sucedió?  
>- Los iraquíes. Nos encontraron y ahora nos tienen retenidos aquí.<br>- ¿Les dijiste que somos de la prensa británica?- Harry le volvió a acomodar el cabello y se encogió de hombros.  
>- Eso a ellos no les importa.- procurando que la herida de su compañera dejara de sangrar, el moreno rompió un trozo de la camisa que estaba usando y le apretó la zona afectada lo más que pudo. Hermione gimió del dolor pero tuvo que soportarlo. Pasaron cerca de doce horas de incertidumbre hasta que uno de los soldados ingresó a la habitación como un patrón de fundo. Harry se pudo de pie haciendo caso omiso al dolor en todo su cuerpo. - ¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros? – preguntó en su idioma. El militar se asombró al escucharlo.<br>- Vaya, un inglés bien instruido- dijo con sarcasmo- Me sorprende. Últimamente todo el mundo debe hablar su asqueroso lenguaje, de lo contrario ustedes no se molestan en entender.  
>- ¿De qué les sirve tenernos aquí? Sólo somos periodistas.<br>- ¡No, son rehenes! ¡Así que cierra la boca!- rebatió el hombre y Harry sintió un miedo helado subiendo por su columna. El soldado observó a Hermione derribada en el suelo y chistó la lengua. Se dio media vuelta y salió sin decir nada más. El moreno se volvió a sentar para acomodar a la castaña en sus piernas.  
>- ¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó ella.<br>- Nada que no sepamos ya. Pero tranquila, yo cuidaré de ti…

Los días pasaron y el sueño de Harry se volvió tan liviano como una pluma en el espacio. Con sólo el sonido de un chillido lejano de un pájaro, el moreno despertaba sobresaltado, presionando más a Hermione contra su pecho. Los iraquíes introducían un poco de comida asquerosa que deslizaban bajo la puerta cada tiempo disperso. Ninguno de los dos quería probarla pero la necesidad tuvo cara de hereje y tuvieron que declinar ante ella sin asco. Hermione lo intentó sintiendo un sabor metálico en su boca. La escupió de inmediato. El soldado que al parecer era el de mayor rango en el lugar, los volvió a visitar un día que ninguno de los reporteros pudo determinar con exactitud. ¿Cuánto llevaban sin ver la luz del sol? ¿Una semana? ¿Tal vez dos? El uniformado lo único que hacía era observarlos con sus manos atrás, típica postura marcial que al ojiverde siempre le pareció patética. El iraquí los dejó solos nuevamente y Harry soltó sus músculos tensos listos para defenderlos en cualquier momento. Hermione lo miró con sus ojos entrecerrados por la falta de energía y sangre en su cuerpo.

- Deberías descansar un poco, Harry- le dijo consiguiendo la negación del camarógrafo. Hermione se incorporó de su pecho para mirarlo con desafío.- Oye, en la competencia de testarudez, tengo el premio mayor. Así que déjate de estupideces y déjame a mí velar tu sueño ahora.- Harry supo que no podía debatirle. La seguridad en su mirada logró intimidarlo. Los jóvenes se reubicaron cambiando de posición y en esa oportunidad fue él quien posó su cabeza en su regazo y sintió las caricias de su mano en su cabello negro azabache. Se durmió al instante.

Hermione lo observó con cariño. Jamás imaginó volver a verlo luego cuatro años de distancia e incomunicación, mucho menos en ese embrollo. Se alegraba por él y su compromiso. Sin embargo no pudo evitar recordar lo mucho que lo amó en secreto. ¿Por qué no tuvo la fortaleza de decírselo cuando pudo? Ah, cierto, lo olvidaba, Harry siempre había tenido ojos para Ginny Weasley. Ella lo sabía y tuvo que tragarse sus sentimientos como una bola de cristal caliente. No dudó en alejarse en cuanto salieron de sus respectivas carreras. No había mejor excusa que los caminos diferentes que toman los amigos después de quemar una etapa. Fue así como se enfrascó en su trabajo, se involucró superficialmente con algunos pretendientes y luchaba contra los fantasmas de su cobardía. No esperaba que ser contratada por Nymphadora Tonks la llevara casualmente al mismo canal de su amigo. Las vueltas del destino le daban risa. Ahora, ambos eran prisioneros en la Guerra del Golfo, perdidos en medio de la nada, a kilómetros de Londres y desfalleciendo del cansancio y la inanición.

Amaneció nuevamente o por lo menos eso pudo adivinar la joven al ver la luz gris proyectada en el suelo desde el ventanuco en las alturas. Tenía las piernas entumecidas por no cambiar de posición durante toda la noche pero no le importó. No quería despertar a Harry. No obstante, como si le hubiera escuchado su pensamiento, el joven abrió sus ojos de repente y se sentó de golpe. Totalmente sobresaltado. La castaña rió ante su reacción. Era la primera vez que reía desde hacía días. El camarógrafo la miró con reproche y frotó su rostro para despertar mejor. Sentía como si no hubiera dormido en años.

- De acuerdo, búrlate de mí. Sólo te recuerdo que somos rehenes y supongo que eso no ayuda a relajarme- dijo en su defensa y Hermione volvió a reír. Estaba pálida y ojerosa. El moreno se inquietó tocando su frente.- Estás ardiendo en fiebre. ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?  
>- Descuide, doctor. Estoy bien.- Harry no le escuchó poniéndose de pie para golpear la puerta del cuarto a patadas.<br>- ¡Hey! ¡Necesito hablar con quién esté a cargo aquí!- gritó en iraquí. No recibió respuesta alguna.- ¿Acaso no me oyen, imbéciles? ¡Necesitamos asistencia médica!  
>- Harry, ya basta- le pidió la muchacha. Estaba abrumada por los sonidos fuertes. Tantas bombas tenían sus oídos delicados, detestaba el escándalo. El moreno se quedó de pie, mirándola. Lentamente se acercó a ella arrodillándose a su lado sintiéndose un total perdedor. El encierro comenzaba a estresarlos. Trató de compensar la terrible falta de palabras.<br>- ¿Siempre quisiste ser periodista?- preguntó después de un largo silencio. No supo por qué comenzó esa conversación de la nada pero debían pensar en otra cosa. Hermione asintió – Te recuerdo muy dedicada en las clases que coincidíamos, todo el tiempo sumergida en tus libros, en tus ideas que volvían locos a los maestros. Nunca dudé que llegarías lejos, lo digo en serio.  
>- Así es, llegué lejos… estoy en Kuwait, a un mundo de Londres, y contigo.- bromeó y el ojiverde le sonrió.- ¿Y tú? ¿Siempre te ha gustado estar tras una cámara de vídeo?- Harry lo pensó unos momentos buscando la mejor respuesta.<br>- Me gusta ver a través de las personas.- argumentó- La cámara me da el poder de observar a los demás y traducir sus gestos como si me hablaran en otro dialecto. El lente intimida y fortalece a la vez.  
>- ¿Qué verías en mí en este momento?- inquirió la joven mirándolo intensamente. Harry lamentó no tener su bolso consigo pero juntó sus dedos índices con sus pulgares formando un rectángulo. Allí encerró el rostro de Hermione lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que le gustaba lo que estaba viendo. A pesar de su desgaste innegable, se veía hermosa e iluminada.<br>- Vería a una chica… a la cual extrañé mucho sin darme cuenta- la joven bajó la mirada, sintiendo por primera vez la fiebre consumiéndola. Harry buscó su mirada- ¿Por qué dejamos de vernos? ¿Por qué no supe de ti en cuatro años?- fueron preguntas directas que removieron cenizas en el corazón de Hermione. La castaña no quería llegar a ese punto, intentó de evitarlo pero ahí estaba, nuevamente contra la espada y la pared. Sin embargo, los acontecimientos se interpondrían en la plática dejándola una vez más con sus razones a mitad de la garganta. Dos soldados ingresaron a la celda con una violencia innecesaria. Ninguno estaba en condiciones de enfrentarlos. Cogieron al moreno de los brazos y lo sacaron de allí en vilo. Hermione gritó para que lo dejaran en paz sabiendo que sería por completo inútil. Cerraron la puerta tras ellos dejándola sola…

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin estaba entre las filas británicas vistiendo uniforme aún sin ser militar. Gracias a los contactos de Alastor Moody, pudieron infiltrar a un periodista que rescatara información in situ de todo lo que estaba aconteciendo en las líneas aliadas. Lupin vio muchas cosas terribles que tuvo que pasar por alto. Las violaciones a los derechos humanos era pan de cada día y cuando intervenía en los abusos de los soldados, siempre se ganaba una reprimenda que ponía en jaque su carrera. Semanas introducido en la inmundicia de la guerra, sólo quería regresar pronto a casa junto a su esposa, Nymphadora Tonks, quien no estuvo muy de acuerdo con su ofrecimiento voluntario de ser el enviado especial encubierto. Lo único que pudo tranquilizarla fue la compañía que tendría con Harry y Hermione en la zona de conflicto; pero ahora, dependía de ellos encontrarse. Lupin se enteró de la emboscada a la prensa en la frontera y se movió con agilidad entre algunos oficiales para correr la voz y buscar a los jóvenes.<p>

- No hemos tenido suerte- le dijo a la editora en uno de sus contactos por radio- Estamos haciendo todo lo posible pero encontrar a alguien entre toda esta locura es como pillar una aguja en un pajar.  
>- <em>Lo sé, Remus. Sólo te pido que no renuncies a la tarea de buscarlos. No hemos sabido nada de ellos desde un enlace en vivo en las entrañas de Kuwait y de eso ya van casi dos semanas.<em>

James Potter, el padre de Harry, no conciliaba el sueño desde que se enteró de la desaparición de su hijo. Cada noche, miraba por el cortinaje de sus ventanas esperando verlo entrando por la verja, en sus típicas visitas nocturnas cuando tenía algún problema. El joven le pedía su consejo y entre vasos de coñac, lograban desmenuzar el asunto hasta resolverlo por piezas. Una práctica que perfeccionaron con el tiempo. Lily se levantaba a medianoche encontrando a su marido perdido en sus pensamientos. Lo abrazaba tratando de consolarlo con toques de esperanza. Incluso buscaba consolarse a sí misma cada vez que lo hacía. _Harry estará bien. Lo educamos bien. Es un hombre valeroso y decidido_, le decía cerca del oído en un murmullo. James asentía. Lo sabía muy bien, pero eso era justo lo que temía en su personalidad.

Ginny Weasley, por otra parte, miraba su vestido de novia recientemente comprado, colgando en su percha tras la puerta de su alcoba. Lo admiraba en su belleza y elegancia. Intentó mantenerse positiva, que sí caminaría por el altar al encuentro de su novio en el próximo mes de abril. Tenía la esperanza de que estuviera vivo pero recónditamente tuvo miedo de que así fuera y cambiara al regresar. Pensó en Hermione Granger, en esa chica amiga de la universidad a la que le descubrió su secreto: estaba enamorada de Harry. Ginny le preguntó y aunque se lo negara supo que había dado en el clavo. Ahora, luego de algunos años, estaban solos en tierra de nadie, pasando por peligros indescriptibles quizás dándose fuerza mutuamente. Esa hipótesis comenzaba a atormentarla.

- Si tanto te preocupa, no debiste ir a esquiar antes del viaje ¿no te parece?- le recriminó Luna al escucharla mientras señalaba su pie vendado- Estarías tú con él pasando penurias en el Medio Oriente y no Hermione.  
>- No lo digo por celos…<br>- ¿Ah no? Entonces tendrás que disculparme… porque acabo de entender que te preocupa más que te ponga los cuernos en medio de la Guerra del Golfo a que esté allá con vida.- las palabras de la rubia la pusieron en su lugar. No quiso referirse más al tema aunque seguía percibiendo una molesta corazonada…

A mitad de la noche, Harry fue devuelto a la celda despertando a Hermione del letargo. Tantas horas sola y rendida en su propia desesperanza que ya comenzaba a alucinar. El joven cayó a su lado como un saco de papas, claramente maltratado. Lo habían golpeado para quizás extraerle alguna información de vitalidad. La castaña, ignorando el intenso dolor en su hombro por la herida de bala que no sanaba, lo tomó entre sus brazos para reanimarlo. Tenía cortes en sus pómulos, brazo, labio inferior y de seguro un par de costillas rotas porque al rozarlo por el costado lanzó un gemido. La joven, acercándolo a ella, lo besó en la frente como un acto impensado. El ojiverde no reaccionó sino hasta un buen rato. Abrió sus ojos verdes, la miró y dijo: _"Al parecer, en la batalla de la testarudez, gané yo"_, y después de eso, se desmayó.  
>Harry había sufrido un maltrato tremendo. Los soldados iraquíes querían saber sobre el ataque aéreo de las fuerzas británicas en tierras kuwaitíes, pero al no recibir respuesta satisfactoria de su parte le exigieron información de una forma invasiva. Él era tan terco como lo era la misma castaña. Se resignó ante golpes, patadas y escupitajos con el mismo talante de un superhéroe. Lo torturaron con golpes y amenazas que no lograron doblegarlo. Una de las cosas que más le inquietaba a Harry era que fueran al cuarto a buscar a Hermione y la usaran en su contra, que le torturaran a ella. No podría resistirlo. Recibió los golpes como todo un hombre estoico. Cuando los soldados se aburrieron de no poder extraerle una sola palabra, abandonaron la tarea devolviéndolo a la habitación como si se tratara de un estropajo inservible. Hermione limpió sus heridas con trozos de su propia camiseta y lloró por lo que estaban pasando.<p>

- No llores- le dijo el muchacho en un suspiro de fortaleza. La castaña se secó la nariz con el puño.  
>- No puedes pedirme eso. Déjame llorar por ti.- Harry, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, le acarició la mejilla con la punta de sus dedos.<br>- Eso es lo que buscan. Debilitarnos.  
>- Entonces lo han conseguido.- respondió la joven, apoyando su frente contra la suya. El ojiverde no quiso ni moverse por no desear cortar con ese contacto significativo. Ambos suspiraron profundamente sin decirse nada.<p>

Dos días después, fue el turno de Hermione. Los jóvenes dormían uno abrazado al otro sentados contra la pared, cuando sin importar la fiebre de la periodista, la sacaron de la habitación con la facilidad de una muñeca de trapo. Harry no pudo hacer nada. Estaba tan débil y mal alimentado, que al oponer resistencia, de un solo empujón lo dejaron derrotado en el piso. Llevaron a la joven a una silla ubicada en el centro de una sala iluminada con una bombilla desnuda colgando del techo como un ahorcado. Le amarraron las muñecas tras ellas y le vendaron los ojos. Le preguntaron cosas en iraquí por lo que Hermione no supo cómo responder. Después de unos minutos, un militar le tradujo las preguntas esperando alguna respuesta. La muchacha, terca como se le conocía, no abrió la boca. Los iraquíes deseaban saber sobre los ataques aéreos, horas, lugares y objetivos, pero no lograron nada con ella. Le voltearon la cara a bofetadas que Harry sentía desde la celda. Uno de ellos tuvo la maldita ocurrencia de presionar con su mano la herida en su hombro y la castaña gritó de dolor.

- ¿Cuándo vendrán los ataques?- le preguntó.  
>- ¡No lo sé!- respondió la joven, apretando sus dientes.<br>- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Cuándo?- Hermione no contestó a pesar del dolor inhumano que le cercenaba la carne.

Insistieron, pero la reportera fue un hueso duro de roer. Después de intentar largas horas, la devolvieron a la celda sintiéndose como unos verdaderos fracasados. Harry la recibió, con su garganta desgarrada por tanto reclamar que la dejaran en paz. El joven la refugió contra su pecho meciéndola un periodo tan largo que el sol volvió a llenar el triste ventanuco en la pared. La respiración que escuchaba de su pecho sonaba a vida, a libertad. Harry, al igual como lo hizo ella, la besó en la frente sin siquiera planearlo. Hermione tosió dejando entrar oxígeno a sus pulmones maltratados. Lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fue un color esmeralda de dos orbes que la observaban con alevosía. La joven trató de alejarse de él pero el peso de su propio cuerpo se lo impidió. Tenerlo tan cerca le hacía más daño que la misma tortura. La joven tomó consciencia de la fecha y comprendió que quizás era casi San Valentín. Llevaban por lo menos tres semanas en las cuales el tiempo parecía detenido, malditamente estancado. Todo había tomado un nuevo significado. Ellos habían pasado de ser dos nuevos desconocidos, a dos luchadores por un mismo objetivo: sobrevivir.

- Somos dos extraños desafortunados… - dijo la muchacha en un murmullo. Harry la miró, le acarició la frente como si fuese una niña pequeña y frunció el ceño.  
>- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó. Habían pasado tantos días juntos que ya ni recordaba a alguien más en su vida que no fuera ella.<br>- Dos extraños que se encuentran en una vuelta miserable de la vida… fue lindo volver a verte, Harry.  
>- No, digas eso. No te despidas, por favor- sus palabras tuvieron el efecto de una descarga eléctrica en el moreno. Él negó con la cabeza con tal determinación que casi se rompe el cuello. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¿Cómo podía dejarse vencer así? Harry la estrechó otra vez contra su pecho con la misma urgencia de querer retener su alma dentro de su cuerpo. Nada podía expresarse en palabras sólo en actos. El miedo y la fuerza se mezclaban en un solo sentimiento: absoluta complicidad.<br>- Muéstrame cómo es...- dijo ella de repente.  
>- ¿Qué cosa?<br>- El amor… imagina que yo soy Ginny por un instante… y bésame.

Harry lo hizo y la suavidad de esos labios afiebrados de su compañera enardeció todo en su sangre. Refugió su femenino rostro entre las manos y el roce de sus bocas adoptó un ritmo lento, parsimonioso. Hermione, recibiendo su caricia con ansias, volvió a llorar en silencio, odiando la circunstancia en la que estaban. Harry no pudo recordar en su vida haber sido besado de forma tan perfecta. Se tomaron todo el tiempo del mundo en ello. La mente del moreno bloqueó todo recuerdo pasado. Fue como si su vida hubiera iniciado en ese viaje, expuesto a peligros pero acompañado de una mujer extraordinaria, ¿cómo no lo vio antes? Olvidó su compromiso en matrimonio, olvidó a la joven pelirroja que lo esperaba en Londres, olvidó su prudencia y sus planes futuros. Todo le parecía banal, absurdo, sin sentido. La castaña profundizó mucho más el beso sintiendo que su piel se erizaba y el dolor en sus heridas desaparecía. Se odió por mendigar amor como una patética perdedora, pero en esos minutos no le importó. Se concentró en disfrutar a ese hombre que había alejado de sí por salud mental. Si iban a morir allí, por lo menos pudo saber lo que era besar a Harry Potter. De pronto, un cansancio inusitado y fuera de lo común comenzó a invadir su cuerpo. La joven intentó mantenerse consciente, de no alejarse de la boca del moreno pero no pudo más. Un frío brutal se apoderó de ella, como si su sangre se hubiera congelado en las venas. Poco a poco se rendía ante el pesado letargo y finalmente, dejó de besarlo para caer en un abismo desconocido y desvanecerse sin más. Harry perdió la calma.

- ¿Hermione? Hermione, despierta, por favor- le pidió con el alma pendiendo de un hilo. Tocó su rostro con la palma de su mano notando que la fiebre se había extinguido dejando su piel tan fría como el hielo. Sus labios de un segundo a otro se amorataron. Harry la sacudió para reanimarla- ¡Hermione! ¡Abre tus ojos! ¡Despierta!- nada, no obtuvo respuesta. Volvió a abrazarla largamente sintiendo sus débiles latidos contra los desaforados suyos. Había perdido demasiada sangre en los últimos días como para esperar que resistiera mucho más. No obstante, cuando creyó que sería capaz de derribar la puerta a puñetazos con tal de liberarlos a ambos, una enorme explosión remeció todo el edificio. Cubrió a la joven con su propio cuerpo convencido de que un misil aéreo los había alcanzado y era el fin. Cuando pudo levantar la cabeza y distinguir entre el polvo cerrado del ambiente, reparó que en efecto la puerta había volado desde su sitio dejando la entrada despejada.  
>- ¿Harry?- la voz familiar de Remus Lupin le devolvió el alma al cuerpo con una violencia que se sintió mareado. El experimentado periodista ingresó al cuarto seguido por un par de soldados británicos que se ocuparon en atender a la castaña de inmediato. El joven, sin embargo, no quiso soltarla.- ¡Escúchame, Harry! ¡Tienes que dejarlos trabajar! ¡Suéltala!- contra todas sus voluntades, el ojiverde le hizo caso sintiendo al instante la necesidad de estar cerca de ella. Los paramédicos la levantaron en brazos corriendo hacia la salida.<br>- ¿Qué pasó con los iraquíes?  
>- No te preocupes por eso, Harry. Ya no son una amenaza- le dijo simplemente, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. Lupin se dio cuenta que había perdido peso de manera alarmante.<br>- ¿Qué día es hoy?- preguntó de repente.  
>- Jueves, 14 de febrero- le respondió su amigo sin entender la importancia de ese dato. El moreno sonrió.<p>

En la sala de urgencias de un hospital de Baghdad, los jóvenes corresponsales se recuperaban satisfactoriamente en sus camillas. Harry, con su visión distorsionada y su rostro cubierto por una mascarilla de oxígeno, giró su cabeza en la almohada para ver a Hermione en las mismas condiciones que él. Reparó que le efectuaban una transfusión de sangre y dos enfermeras la atendían sin perderla de vista ni por un instante. En ocasiones se interponían en su línea visual impidiéndole ver a la castaña a sus anchas. Extrañaba tenerla entre sus brazos. Luego de unas horas de tratamientos y sanaciones, la noche llegó a Irak oscureciendo la sala y bajando la afluencia de gente en el corredor. Harry, agudizando el oído, se incorporó de su camilla cuidando de no remover el catéter de su brazo. Se quitó la mascarilla y caminó un par de pasos hasta estar a un costado de Hermione. La observó un rato incalculable, feliz de oírla respirar y menos pálida que los días anteriores. Parecía una sirena inmensa en un sueño profundo, reparador. Le acarició el cabello reviviendo el beso compartido. No pudo evitar el brinco en su corazón y apretó los dientes. La imagen de su prometida estaba borrosa en su memoria y no supo qué pensar. Con delicadeza, tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas para acto seguido inclinarse un poco más sobre ella. _Feliz día de San Valentín_, le susurró. La besó en su frente y volvió a acostarse sin hacer ningún ruido.

Al día siguiente fueron derivados a una clínica privada en Londres bajo órdenes de Alastor Moody. El jefe del área de prensa no quería arriesgarse con malas atenciones ni negligencias médicas sospechosas. No confiaba en las gestiones médicas iraquíes para con los extranjeros, sobre todo ingleses. Veinticuatro horas antes, un bombardeo británico atacó un puente en la autopista de Faluya, pero al fallar el objetivo alcanzaron un bloque de departamentos y un mercado lleno de civiles en donde fallecieron docenas de ellos. Todo estaba de cabeza y con los ánimos caldeados. Tenían que sacarlos del país cuánto antes.

- ¡Quiero ver a mi hija!- exigió la madre de Hermione en el momento que puso un pie en la clínica.  
>- Tranquila. Ella está bien, está fuera de peligro- le explicó Tonks, sujetándola por los hombros.<br>- ¿Cuándo podremos verlos?- preguntó Lily Potter a una de las enfermeras.  
>- Sólo unos cuántos exámenes más y podrán visitarlos.<p>

Harry fue el primero en ser dado de alta. Hermione tuvo que quedarse internada debido a su crítica pérdida de sangre. De haber pasado un día más, quizás la situación sería muy diferente. La herida de bala en su hombro se había infectado y tardó más de lo esperado en cicatrizar. El moreno no pudo quedarse con ella hasta verla despertar que era lo que deseaba. Sus padres y su prometida habían ido hasta el inmueble para recogerlo, por lo que tuvo que irse sin poder quitarse de la cabeza el beso en Kuwait. Harry atravesó la sala de espera viendo allí a quienes supuso eran los padres de la castaña. Decidió acercarse a ellos para saludarlos. No podía sólo irse sin hablar con ellos. El señor Granger le estrechó la mano con fuerza y su esposa, lo abrigó entre sus brazos de forma urgente. Le agradecieron enormemente el haber cuidado de su hija en tierras bélicas.

- Ella también cuidó de mí, señora Granger- le dijo, sonando tan íntimo y afectado que Ginny, de pie a su lado, frunció el ceño.- Debe estar orgullosa de la hija que tiene. Es una mujer increíblemente valiente.  
>- Gracias, Harry- el joven asintió a modo de infinito respeto y caminó junto a su prometida y sus padres hacia el auto en el estacionamiento…<p>

* * *

><p>El sexo de reencuentro no fue una buena idea. Harry hizo todo lo que correspondía hacer bajo las sábanas pero su corazón estaba ahogándose en añoranza por alguien más. El joven había vuelto a tumbarse en su cama con la cabeza de su novia apoyada en su pecho y esa posición sólo lo llenó de recuerdos. Algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos al visualizar a Hermione abrazada contra su cuerpo, protegiéndose, protegiéndolo a él. Estaba totalmente perdido en esa cama que de un minuto a otro se volvió dura como piedra. Las palabras de la castaña: <em>"Imagina que yo soy Ginny… y bésame"<em>, le explotaban en los tímpanos como las mismas bombas en el Medio Oriente. ¿Por qué le pidió algo así? ¿Por qué ese beso tan perfecto? Necesitaba entender las razones por las cuales se alejó de él sin ninguna explicación, dejando una hermosa amistad a medias. Se durmió sin darse cuenta. Contra sus párpados cerrados visualizó a Hermione sometida ante los iraquíes, soñó que la torturaban con él como espectador sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. La golpeaban, la humillaban, se aprovechaban de ella riendo y provocándolo. Harry comenzó a agitarse contra la almohada y Ginny, asustada, lo despertó a sacudidas. El moreno salió de su trance sudando frío.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó la muchacha.  
>- Sí… estoy bien. – respondió él, sintiendo sus manos temblar y la falta de aliento en sus pulmones. Todo al interior de su alcoba daba vueltas. La pelirroja lo quedó mirando en silencio por un largo instante. Se mostraba seria y meditabunda.<br>- ¿Le sucedió algo a Hermione Granger en Kuwait?- Harry la miró frunciendo el ceño. Ginny agregó- Te pregunto porque no parabas de repetir su nombre y que la dejaran tranquila.  
>- Éramos prisioneros de guerra, Ginny- le espetó con cierta molestia- No fue para ninguno de los dos un maldito cuento de hadas.<br>- De acuerdo, lo siento, no te enfades.- dijo ella besándolo brevemente en los labios- Pero ya estás aquí, a salvo… y conmigo.- el ojiverde le sonrió sin ganas. Estaba tan confundido que de ser una brújula estaría marcando diferentes puntos a cada segundo.

Harry fue hasta la clínica en el centro de Londres a la mañana siguiente. Necesitaba saber cómo se encontraba Hermione, cómo había despertado de esa inconsciencia que la había vencido en medio de ese beso maravilloso, un beso único cerró un momento crítico de sus vidas. Se levantó despacio, tratando de no despertar a Ginny y salió de su casa para coger un taxi. Después de algunas cuadras en donde se absorbió en las calles, pensando, recordando, se apeó del vehículo y se quedó de pie unos momentos frente al edificio. Miraba la entrada con tal concentración que le ardían los ojos. Una vez decidido, se dirigió a las escaleras hasta la Sala de Urgencias en el tercer piso sin siquiera esperar el elevador. Corrió hasta quedar frente a las puertas y ser detenido por una de las enfermeras. El moreno la reconoció como una de las que atendieron a la castaña y le preguntó atropelladamente por ella. La enfermera lo miró, sorprendida por su ansiedad.

- ¿La joven periodista?- reconfirmó. Harry asintió con la cabeza- Ella fue dada de alta. Se fue con sus padres hace una hora.- El moreno dejó caer sus hombros. No tenía idea de dónde vivía la castaña. Hacía cuatro años que no sabía nada de ella y en casi cuatro semanas se había enamorado perdidamente. Necesitaba tenerla enfrente, sus brazos la extrañaban, su pecho, su piel, sus labios… un solo beso había abierto enormes puertas en su corazón para dejarla entrar. Ahora, no podía ni esperar cuatro minutos para volver a verla. Harry le agradeció a la enfermera por la información y salió de la clínica pensando en que sólo faltaba poco más de un mes para casarse.

_Una semana después…_

No fue evidente sólo para Ginny el cambio en Harry. Siete días en que cada noche despertaba agitado, siete días en que no había vuelto a tener sexo con ella, siete días de discusiones absurdas, siete días en que parecía mucho más ensimismado, más distante y pensativo. Tonks lo observaba al interior del canal tratando de dilucidar lo que había pasado con él, qué había sucedido en Kuwait para que se paseara por los pasillos como alma en pena. Y de hecho, había empeorado. Desde que el ojiverde se había enterado de que Hermione había enviado su carta de renuncia que estaba mucho más encerrado en sí mismo. Ron trató de conversar con él como en los viejos tiempos, pero al intentarlo se dio cuenta que su moreno amigo tenía heridas aun sangrando en el alma.

La noche del domingo, una fiesta de compromiso se celebró en el apartamento de la joven Weasley. La mayoría de sus compañeros de trabajo estaban presentes, como también el enviado especial Remus Lupin, quien había vuelto después de que comenzaran a bajar las armas en el Golfo. Los tiempos de paz se vislumbraban claramente en el horizonte siendo motivo también para celebrar. Al interior del piso, los invitados comían de los entremeses y bebían tragos a copas llenas. Las risas llenaban el lugar pero el novio estaba lejos de compartir esa felicidad. En el balcón bajo un cielo estrellado, Harry bebía de su champaña mirando las luces de la ciudad de Londres. Todavía le costaba trabajo acostumbrarse a esa tranquilidad luego de ver los destellos de las explosiones iluminando el cielo añil a kilómetros de distancia. Pensaba en Hermione, en por qué había desaparecido otra vez sin decirle nada. Había renunciado a la sala de prensa y ni siquiera lo había llamado para informarle de su decisión. Se sintió ofendido por ella.

- Cariño, vamos a realizar el brindis- le anunció Ginny sacándolo de su mundo bruscamente. Harry resopló y giró sobre sus talones para ingresar al apartamento arrastrando los pies.  
>- Gracias a todos por venir- comenzó la pelirroja dando hincapié al discurso- Gracias por compartir con nosotros este feliz momento, sobre todo después de los horribles acontecimientos que ya todos conocemos…- Ginny siguió hablando pero el ojiverde dejó de atenderla. El rostro herido de la castaña encerrado entre sus manos lo fue todo para él y reemplazó a su novia, a sus padres, a sus amigos, a todos dentro de aquella sala. Nada más que aquella muchacha le pudo importar. Un nudo se ató en su garganta al imaginar no volver a besarla nunca más.-… ¿Harry? ¿No piensas decir nada?- el joven reparó que los invitados lo miraban esperando su propio discurso. Sus padres, mezclados entre la gente, adivinaron la angustia en su mirada y bajaron sus copas, preocupados por él. Harry miró a Ginny unos instantes y reunió el valor para romper todo lo que habían planeado.<br>- Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo- dijo de pronto. Ron y Luna se miraron entre sí sin entender. La pelirroja frunció el ceño sin poder recuperar la sonrisa en su boca. Su corazonada volvió con fuerza.- No puedo casarme contigo, Ginny, perdóname.  
>- ¿Qué dices? ¿Te has vuelto loco, muchacho?- preguntó Arthur Weasley, el padre de la supuesta novia.<br>- Perdónenme todos, por favor…- volvió a decir Harry tratando de mantener la fuerza en su voz- No es justo para ninguno de los dos continuar nuestro compromiso. He cambiado, lo sé. Este último mes ha sido caótico, he visto la muerte de cerca y temido por mi propia vida de una manera que jamás creí posible. No puedo aparentar ser el mismo cuando no lo soy. Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo… - su mirada se detuvo en la joven quien desplegaba una expresión incrédula en su rostro, como si le estuvieran jugando la más pesada de las bromas.  
>- Tiene que ver con Hermione Granger, ¿verdad?- Harry no le respondió. Ginny soltó una breve risa irónica.- Claro que sí. Sabía que lograría engatusarte. Ella ha estado enamorada de ti desde la universidad…- el moreno sintió su corazón en la garganta. Allí estaba la razón que estaba buscando, por eso la mirada ambarina de Hermione había cambiado las dos veces que le había preguntado. Y él muy imbécil nunca se molestó en averiguarlo.<br>- ¿Qué? ¿Y tú lo sabías?- la joven asintió. - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?  
>- No me correspondía a mí hacerlo.- el silencio que cayó en el apartamento fue letal. Nadie se atrevió siquiera a carraspear. Remus Lupin lo entendió todo, absolutamente. Él había visto la forma desesperada en que el joven abrazaba a esa castaña cuando los encontraron dentro de la celda. Vio una conexión tan increíble que no tuvo que preguntar nada. Harry, consternado, se dio media vuelta y caminó entre los presentes abriéndose paso hacia la salida. Sus padres lo siguieron sin pensarlo.<p>

- ¿Te sientes bien, hijo?- quiso saber James Potter al ver al moreno sentado solo en la sala principal de su hogar. Aquella noche, Harry prefirió quedarse en la casa en donde creció. El joven fumaba y bebía coñac en la oscuridad. Cuando vio a su padre, se enjugó las lágrimas y se sentó mejor en el sofá.  
>- Sí, estoy bien, papá. No te preocupes.<br>- ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo sucedido en el Golfo?- aquella pregunta disparó los latidos en su corazón. Harry había decidido enterrar en lo más profundo de su alma toda la atrocidad y terror experimentados en el Medio Oriente. Sin embargo, ante el hombre que además de ser su progenitor era su amigo, le relató todo, desde la emboscada en la frontera de Kuwait hasta que Remus Lupin volara la puerta de su celda para rescatarlos. Le contó del apoyo que se brindaron con Hermione para no desfallecer ante el pesimismo. Sus pláticas, su fuerza, sus ganas de vivir. No se guardó nada, fue como si hablar y hablar sacara de su interior un veneno corrosivo. Le habló de la muchacha con tanta vehemencia que volvió a llorar, le contó del beso, de lo perfecto que había sido esa caricia, de lo que detonó maravillosamente en él y lo mucho que la extrañaba. James lo escuchaba sin querer interrumpirlo. Cuando Harry acabó su relato, cansado de su propia verborragia, el hombre le acarició el cabello despeinándolo aún más.- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?  
>- Ir por ella, obviamente… - respondió Lily, quien aparecía por las escaleras. Había escuchado todo, sentada en los primeros peldaños para no entorpecer al joven a mitad de su historia. Harry la miró sonriéndole.- Debes ir por esa chica, hijo. La amas… y no importa el tiempo, ni las circunstancias. Se trata de tu felicidad. Te he escuchado y nunca te había visto así por nadie. Ten- en sus manos le entregó un pedazo de papel con una dirección y teléfono anotados allí. El ojiverde volvió a mirarla sin entender.- Ahí viven los padres de Hermione. Cuando estuvieron en el Golfo, Jean Granger me dio sus datos por cualquier cosa que supiera de ustedes y así poder contactarla. Ahora, vete.<p>

Harry brincó del sofá para besarla en ambas mejillas. Le agradeció a sus padres por estar con él a pesar de todo y salió de la casa corriendo para tomar un taxi. Le indició al chofer la dirección y en menos de veinte minutos estaba detenido a un costado de la acera. Descendió del carro, se aproximó a la puerta y, temblando de los nervios, golpeó tres veces la puerta de enfrente. Durante los breves segundos que tardó el señor Granger de atender al llamado, Harry frotaba sus manos sin poder mantenerse quieto. Estaba tan ansioso que parecía un verdadero niño en las puertas de una juguetería nueva. El picaporte resonó y el rostro del dueño de casa se dejó ver en el umbral. El hombre lo reconoció enseguida como el chico que había sido secuestrado junto a su hija y le estrechó la mano nuevamente.

- ¿A qué se debe esta agradable sorpresa, Harry?- le preguntó el señor Granger con suma cordialidad.  
>- ¿Está Hermione en casa?- el hombre no tuvo para qué responder. Por sobre su hombro, el moreno la vio de pie en medio de la sala vestida de pijama, mirándolo como si se tratara de un espejismo. Sin pedir permiso alguno, Harry atravesó la entrada a paso firme, caminó hacia ella los metros que los separaban y la encerró en sus brazos para besarla. La señora Granger, quien estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro, se quedó boquiabierta. El moreno sentía los latidos encerrados en sus oídos. Poder saborear sus labios otra vez le desalojaron cualquier otro pensamiento de su mente. Sólo tenía cabeza para ella. Hermione enredó sus dedos en su cabello azabache olvidando por un instante que estaba ante la presencia de sus padres. Al separarse, perdiendo la noción del tiempo de nuevo, ambos se miraron a los ojos dándose la bienvenida sin palabras. Hermione le sonrió de forma misteriosa.<br>- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- le inquirió provocando que Harry alzara sus cejas y soltara una risa sorprendida.  
>- Tenía cosas que resolver primero- respondió el muchacho. Hermione asintió sabiendo muy bien a qué se refería con ello. Los señores Granger salieron lentamente de la sala para dejarlos dos. Harry volvió a hablar- ¿Por qué renunciaste al canal? ¿Acaso no querías volver a verme?<br>- Esa fue una decisión meramente profesional.- informó la castaña- Quiero dedicarme a escribir, tener el tiempo necesario para llevar a cabo una novela- Harry la miró con asombro. No esperaba una respuesta como esa- Creo que después de lo que vivimos, hay mucho que contar y necesito concentrarme en ello.  
>- ¿Mucho qué contar? ¿Como el hecho de que nunca me dijiste que me amabas?- Hermione sintió el rubor invadiendo sus mejillas. Se obligó a no bajar la mirada debido a la vergüenza.<br>- Bueno… si quieres enterarte de todo, tendrás que leerlo cuando lo publique.- Harry rió de buena gana al escucharla. La volvió a estrechar entre sus brazos hundiendo su rostro en el perfume de su cuello. El mundo entero parecía detenerse cada vez que se acercaban. Volvieron a besarse agradeciendo al cielo la nueva oportunidad de vivir. En el Medio Oriente, dos nuevos extraños se reencontraron para darse cuenta que jamás volverían a separarse.

**.*. FiN .*.**


End file.
